First Night
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A single night can change everything. Rated T for intimacy. The fifth of a planned Romance Anthology series.


**Author's Note**

**My first A Silent Voice fanfic. A Silent Voice, in my opinion, has gotten to be one of the most beautifully-animated and most emotional anime films ever made. I'm very aware of the arson incident that happened at the Kyoto Animation studio earlier in July 2019, and in my deepest respects, I may dedicate this story to all the lives that were lost in this tragedy and Kyoto Animation along with my blessings. May Kyoto Animation live on and make more emotionally powerful stories for us to see, enjoy and cherish in our lives including Violet Evergarden, Sound Euphorium and other future works. We wish them with all the support they get in order to rebuild and continue the legacy of Kyoto.**

**The pairing featured in this story is non-canon to the manga and anime film, focusing on Miyoko Sahara and Miki Kawai (which are some of my favorite characters from A Silent Voice). That being said, this one-shot takes place in an AU (alternate universe), I repeat, this takes place in an AU. It will also take place after the events of the Silent Voice film, while other Silent Voice characters will be making appearances, like with Shouya Ishida and Shouko Nishimiya playing minor roles in the story, Satoshi Mashiba playing as a vital story element, and Naoka, Yuzuru and Tomohiro all being mentioned during the story.**

**Elements in this fanfic include drama, angst, hurt/comfort and emotional pain in the first half of the story, then fluff, romance, and a hint of slice-of-life in the story's second half in the same vein as Kase-san. Rated T for intimacy and mild-to-moderate sexuality. (Working title is called Espied Perspectives; was originally called Affair of the Heart.) It will be the fifth installment of a planned Romance Anthology fanfic series (my OC cameo will be a hotel receptionist and manager), and by far potentially my longest one yet. I may be doing one of the rarest pairings I've ever worked on, probably like a few of the other Romance Anthology installments I did in the past, but I understand how uncommon or underrated this Silent Voice ship isn't used much (since Miki is paired mostly with Satoshi).**

**I also acknowledge the fact of how Miki's character in both the anime film and manga has been getting negative responses for being more antagonistic and unlikable than Ueno, but despite all the harsh things she did in the film, she may have redeemed herself in the end and I wanted to make a story with her redeemed character. And yet, ****this is the first time I would explore the romantic relationship between both characters in a Silent Voice fanfic.**

**The Seoul vacation segment of the story is almost entirely based on true events about my travels to Seoul earlier in April 2019 this year as well as my travels to the Philippines (but will focus more on the former), and I plan on adapting my Seoul experiences as authentic as possible.**

**This is the first of two stories for the Romance Anthology I'm planning to release on the same day on Valentine's Day 2020, alongside its Code Geass Romance Anthology story First Bloom.**

**Enjoy. I don't own anything; A Silent Voice belongs to Kyoto Animation and its respective owners.**

* * *

**First Night**  
**A romantic one-shot written by Christopher Spielberg  
****In respect and in dedication to Kyoto Animation**

Love is so profound.

It can also be complicated at times.

Miki Kawai went through a conversation with her boyfriend Satoshi Mashiba about their relationship on a Monday in school.

While they were walking home after their classes were done, she confessed to her boyfriend about her feelings towards him.

For quite some time, Miki has always had a crush on and has been in love with Satoshi since the day they've met in high school, agreeing with all the things that he does whenever with him. Of course, he has shown some unrequited behavior about their relationship in the past whenever he is with her as well.

But that day changed Miki's life forever. And for the first time in her life, Miki was given some bad news.

Satoshi said to her that while he gives respect and awareness about their relationship since they've met, as he only saw her as a dear close friend. He has always been kind, sweet and supportive for Miki for as long as they remembered. He may be rarely dangerous at times whenever he or his beloved friends are angered or threatened, but he does his best to stay calm, happy and friendly.

Sadly, he explained to her that he feels so heartbroken to make this decision to break up their relationship, and he said that Miki will still remain as his closest friend no matter what.

Rejection, like for many others, was one of the most crucial things that Miki feared the most. She didn't expect the time had come for the end of their affair. She didn't know what to say about the news at first, thinking to herself countless questions with a desperate need for answers on the recent breakup. She began to believe that she wasn't good enough to Satoshi, after all the things they've did together. Her heart was broken.

She started to become overwhelmed with despair from this heartbreaking event. Overpowered with depression. Overcome with grief.

* * *

It was Thursday. The final school day before the long four-day weekend.

All Miki could think about that day was Satoshi. Now, whenever she saw him, she felt heartbroken that reminded her of the rejection three days ago.

The glasses and twin-pigtailed hairstyle she both always donned and had from school was gone once again, since the time around when she and her friends all went to Nagashima Spa Land till some time after she consoled Shouko with Satoshi and Tomohiro at the time when Shouya saved her from falling and temporary slipped into a coma (but later awakened and was safe again) on the night of the fireworks festival. Her hair was back to it's straightened state and she added contact lenses once again to improve her eyesight.

She kept struggling to accept the burden like she helped with Shouko, but she didn't remember this dilemma becoming this hard since Shouya's coma some time ago. She wants to move forward, but was distraught of who would be her new boyfriend.

Later on that day, Miki meets up with her childhood friend Miyoko after school, and the both of them decided to stop by the cafe to have a talk.

While both had coffee, Miyoko had a Shiro-Noir with chocolate syrup and sprinkled whipped cream on top, and Miki had soft ice cream. Although the latter wasn't in the mood to eat her cafe snack.

"What's wrong, Miki? Why aren't you eating your ice cream?", sweetly asked Miyoko, feeling a bit worried for her friend minutes after they started having their cafe food.

Miki answered, "I don't feel like eating.", softly pushing her plate away.

"Are you sure? What's been going on lately?", Miyoko said, compassionately.

"It's...nothing, really."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Why not? I'm your friend. It's okay to share your feelings."

Miki sighs, hesitates and momentarily said, "Would you mind if you and I talk outside once we're done?"

"Sure.", stated Miyoko, having another bite of her Shiro-Noir.

Once the two were finished with their food at the cafe, paid and left several minutes later, the two of them were walking together on the sidewalk.

"So...what was it you wanted to tell me?", Miyoko questioned.

Miki says, "You see...about Satoshi..."

"What happened? Is he sick?"

"No..."

"Did he go somewhere for the weekend?"

"No..."

"Is he not seeing you today?"

"He's gone.", said Miki.

Miyoko puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Satoshi...he's gone, Miyoko..."

"Are you saying Satoshi moved? Did he tell you anything today? Maybe he got into-"

As she said this, Sahara was about to touch Kawai's shoulder in order to comfort her.

Miki suddenly turned and shouted at her friend, slapping Sahara's hand reaching for her shoulder; "**SATOSHI BROKE UP WITH ME!**", distressing and overwroughting Miyoko in surprise, "After I confessed my true feelings to him back on Monday, he rejected me, Miyoko! **Satoshi already turned me down!** He said he only saw me as a close friend, for what? So he might have found and loved someone else instead of me?! After all the memorable days we've done together ever since we've met, now he's throwing away all of our precious memories like it was _nothing_!"

"But Satoshi didn't-", kindly said Sahara, attempting to ease her friend.

"No, Miyoko! Satoshi made a promise to me! We were supposed to be soulmates! We were supposed to be _lovers_! We promised to be together! He loved me so much..."

"Miki-"

"BUT HE BROKE MY HEART!", tearfully screamed Miki and once again shocking Miyoko, sobbing loudly as Miyoko watched her tears run down her face and dripping to the ground, feeling deep melancholy towards her; "He broke my heart..."

Miyoko felt sympathetic towards her friend, "Miki..."

"I tried, Miyoko... I really tried...", says Miki, as she collapsed and continued crying, "I'm at the end of the road. I can't deal with this pain anymore... I've done all I could. It hurts so much when you have someone in your heart but not have in your arms... I'm trying to move on, I keep trying to accept the heavy burden, but...I...don't know who I should be with...I don't know how I'm going to love again..."

Miki then suddenly felt a hug from her friend Miyoko, who had crouched down to her and embraced her deeply, making her friend faintly gasp.

Miyoko mellowly comforted, "Listen, Miki. We all have hard times here and there, but...one of the most hardest lessons in life is about letting go. I understand how you're feeling...you're feeling so much emotional pain that you need someone to hold onto. The reason why he may have rejected you was not because you weren't good enough...but it was because he failed to notice what you truly meant to his heart. He did not notice the true feelings you had for him."

"You...you think so?", curiously asked Miki, still tearing up.

The short-haired noirette nodded, "Of course. You see, I haven't been in love with anyone my whole life...but I had spent great and wonderful times with my friends. Shouya, Shouko, Naoka, Yuzuru, Tomohiro, Satoshi...and you, most of all. And even after when I changed schools since elementary years ago, I still keep in touch with the ones I love. If you stop focusing on the ones who reject you, you start holding on to the ones who embraced you with open arms, including Satoshi. No matter how much longer if you're in the same school together, you're still going to be his friend."

"But...he's never gonna fall in love with me again...", the blonde turned away as more tears fell from her face.

Miyoko felt sorry for her friend, "He made his choice.", as she helped Miki to face her again, wiping her tears with her thumbs, "It's never too late to make yours."

"Thank you...for helping me.", Miki smiled, "I just need time to think this through."

Her friend smiled as she offered, "If it's okay with you, maybe you could stay at my place for the night? My parents wouldn't mind."

"I...guess that's okay. My parents wouldn't mind either. I once stayed at my boyfriend's place before, and they didn't bother.", Miki mildly agreed, as Miyoko helps her up and holds her hand when she led her on the way to Miyoko's place.

But as they started going, Miyoko started feeling a blush reddening on her cheeks.

* * *

Once the two had went to Sahara's place, she and Miki went upstairs as the latter stayed in her friend's bedroom for a bit. Her parents didn't mind her friend was staying over for the night anyway, since they already know that Kawai was one of Sahara's trusted friends.

After all, it is Miki's first night there.

"Stay here, I'm going to get us some snacks. Be right back.", Miyoko kindly said, leaving the room to go get snacks for the both of them.

Miyoko's room was neat to say the least.

Kawai looked around her room, which had a comfy soft bed, big windows with orange curtains (which has a wonderful view of the Ogaki city), an alarm clock, a ceiling lamp with chimes hanging beside it, a drawer, a mat, a coffee table, a closet full of clothes, some lovely decor, and pictures of her and her family as well as photos of her and her friends on the wall. While there was no TV or other electronics in her room, it was still stylish due to it's fashionable design and neatness.

However, she sees Sahara's sketchbook on her desk with a casual desk chair set by it where a lamp and a sewing machine was placed on top of the desk.

She then decides to open her friend's sketchbook, turning through several pages and then suddenly becomes captivated by what she saw on the pages she stopped at.

She noticed that Miyoko has been sketching herself with some new styles, dresses and even suits for the feminine, masculine or gender-blending industry. As Miki started turning pages in the sketchbook, she sees more sketches of Miyoko wearing line gowns, uniforms, asseymetrical hems, sheaths, shifts, sundresses, sweaters, tunics, wrap dresses, summer wear, suits with ties and either peak, notch or shawl lapels; jackets, costumes, trenchcoats, and several more other types of apparels.

Sahara, after elementary school years ago, although she left to learn sign language for her friend Shouko Nishimiya and later started enrolling in Taiyo Girls Academy, she has been studying fashion designing ever since her enrollment.

Miki never knew Miyoko had been so fascinated with the many studies, styles and possibilities when it came to being a fashion designer.

Miki kept turning the pages of the sketchbook until she reached the last recent page Miyoko worked on, which astounded her once she saw the page inevitably.

A sketch had Miyoko wearing a handsome, dark-black, masculine tuxedo outfit with no cufflinks, no cummerbund and wearing black dress shoes; while another sketch on the other page beside it had Miki wearing a white, beautiful, feminine ballgown outfit, although Miki on the sketch had no glasses equipped and her blonde hair straightened.

"_Why is there a sketch of me...in her sketchbook? Is Miyoko...?_", thought Miki, her eyes dilating once seeing the sketch, her breath taken away and her heart skipping beats at that moment.

The bedroom door opened, and Miki quickly closed the sketchbook and turned to face the door. Miyoko entered the room with some popcorn, milk cookies, and M&Ms for the both of them.

"I'm back. Something happen?", wondered Miyoko, noticing Miki was near her desk.

The blonde girl blushed red, "Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine!", embarassed.

"Okay. No problem. I have some snacks.", smiled Sahara sweetly as she and Kawai then sat on the bed, the former then suggesting a moment after, "So, I was wondering...do you want to watch some Netflix downstairs? We can have our snacks while we watch together."

Miki nodded yes for an answer, before she followed her friend Miyoko downstairs and leaving the bedroom.

Throughout the next few hours, they both went downstairs and watched Stranger Things on Netflix together, while eating some of the snacks Miyoko brought.

This was definitely gonna be their first night together.

Miki, after seeing the sketches of her friend's fashion designs (including Miyoko wearing a tux and Miki wearing a gown), was starting to believe that she _might_ strangely be boyfriend material, although she is the same gender as her.

A love between two people of the same gender aren't usually common, but for Miki, she has never been felt this comfortable with Miyoko since she was with Satoshi one previous night in the past. However, she thinks that her friend Sahara may actually be a lesbian and possibly have an attraction for her. She now reminded her of her past boyfriend Satoshi, which she feels uncomfortable when thinking about him.

The blonde then started to lean her head against Miyoko's shoulder, as the two were on the couch at the time. Her parents went upstairs at that time already.

"I'm terribly sorry for what had happened to you today. Satoshi has always been a good friend of ours. But I feel so sad for you...he's no longer dating you, is he?", Sahara shyly apologized.

Kawai said, "He won't go out with me anymore. I...blame myself."

"No, don't blame yourself, Miki. Never blame yourself for something you didn't do. You mustn't feel bad or doubt yourself when it comes to such things.", says Miyoko, before she turned Miki's head again to face her, "You have your friends who are always there to help you, every step of the way. Satoshi is still a good friend of ours notwithstandingly. If something good falls to pieces, something better will begin anew."

Then Miki thought... Sahara is right. Her friends, like her and Satoshi, have always been with her when dark times were amidst. Through tragedy and angst, they knew they would think things through and cope with them in the end.

That was when she finally cracked a smile after three days of depression.

"Thanks, Miyoko.", Kawai said, smiling while her friend smiled back, "Is it okay if I ask you one question?"

Sahara curiously asked, "What is it?"

"I've already heard that you've been taking fashion designing courses at university, is that true?"

"Why, yes. I'm planning to become a fashion designer in the future. It's been a dream I've had for a while. Even now, I seem to get the hang of it."

"What kind of outfits are you going to make?"

"All kinds of outfits, actually. I've been working on some new styles in both genders, men and women, also for the genderfluid type-"

"Then why did you sketch yourself wearing tuxedos or suits and then have a sketch of myself wearing a gown?"

Miyoko blushed to the question. In that moment, she realized that her friend may have read through her sketchbook earlier. Miki blushed red, waiting for an answer.

"It's just some concept designs on my sketchbook for how those fashionable outfits would look like for the female demographic-", said Miyoko.

The blonde replied, "Why is it that you sketched a picture of me? Is it because you see me as your princess or something?", feeling a bit distressed.

"It's...", the tall girl shyly hesitated, not having the courage in that moment to fully answer while tension builds within her, "It's...because-"

Kawai asked, "Because what? Why is that?", her emotions growing angsty, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm in love with you!", Sahara blurted out as she gave her definitive answer.

Miki went silent at this revelation, shocked as she covered her mouth. Miyoko shyly turned away moments later and blushed more redness on her cheeks.

"_I can't believe it... My friend is actually gay. Does that mean she... She's in love with...girls...?_", thought Miki once again before asking to Miyoko out loud, "Are...there any boys you like or love to hang out with...at your academy after school?"

Sahara rustled her short brunette hair, "Not at all. There are no boys at the academy I go to, neither ones I see on my way from there and back."

"Are you rather in love with Shouko?"

"Not actually. Though she's a dear close friend, she's in love with Shouya."

"Ueno?"

"Apparently with Tomohiro, though they'll get through their differences overtime, despite Naoko's behaviour in the past."

"Yuzuru?"

"No need to be rude, but I don't think she's quite old enough yet to be in love. But she's a good friend too since she is Shouko's younger relative, given that she was with us several times before. It's what Nishimiya told me."

"I see. Miyoko..."

"Yes?"

"Is it...true that you're in love with me?", said Miki, emotionally questioning, "Why?"

Miyoko sighs and then said, "You see...ever since I've seen you the first time after elementary for so long, I was adamant on the moment when I started falling in love with you until later on around that time. I figured that since you were in a relationship with Satoshi back then, I kept it a secret and I doubt every time it would never come true. I loved the way you were when we went to the amusement park. I loved the apparel you have now besides the twin pigtailed-hairstyle and glasses you usually wore...because you espied a new perspective. We both did. But the truth of the matter is...I feel so gay for you. And I can't get over that...I'm just so in love with you... I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you."

Miki couldn't help but smile at her friend once again, saying, "I'm very glad...you stuck around. But I'm sad that you sacrificed the opportunity being in the same school as me, Ishida, Nishimiya and Ueno to learn sign language for your dear friend Shouko. I would've done the same. Yet, I'm still happy for you...for both your wonderful selfless act for our dear friend...and that you finally still met me and the others after all this time-"

All of a sudden, Miyoko got up from the couch and carried Miki bridal-style, making the blonde gasp in surprise while her friend went upstairs with Miki still in her arms.

The two enter Sahara's bedroom again and the both of them fall on the bed together, with Sahara on top of Kawai.

Now, Miyoko started having a longing desire for Miki at that moment. Their first night was starting to get more intimate by the minute.

"Miki...", Sahara innocently asked her friend, "Are you sure you...want to be my partner...? To be my princess? To be the love of my life...? Do you love me?"

Miki hesitated once more, "I...", flushing intensely and feeling embarassment flow through her.

She thought of Satoshi. She doubted on how her former ex-boyfriend would react to her potential new relationship. But he was still her friend, though their romantic relationship had ended three days ago. After all the tragedy that happened to her after the breakup, she had found a way to move on and put her emotional pain-filled feelings aside once and for all.

Then she finally decided to give her friend a final answer.

She gave her friend a faint nod.

"Yes," Kawai said, starting to cry tears from her eyes, "I love you, Miyoko.", poignantly embracing her friend Miyoko by burying her face into her cleavage to help stop her tears running down, "I remember what Shouya said before, you'd run away from situations when they get intense... Please... Please don't tell me you'll run away again."

The short-haired brunette said, smiling, "Actually...", coming closer to the blonde, "...I'm not running away anymore."

That was when Miyoko gave Miki her first kiss, the former first meeting the latter's lips in a dominant manner.

"Mmph~?!", muffled Miki in surprise as Miyoko kissed her. Her emotions turned from surprise to calmness, coping with the kiss and allowing Miyoko to deepen it, as she started becoming romantically submissive for the time being.

Both their lips parted for a second moments shortly after as Sahara sat up and took off her uniform, revealing her green tank top while Kawai removes her outfit to show nothing but her bra before they both continued to kiss passionately.

Their love was coming to a final realization. Their longing for each other was intensifying. And most of all, their newly-renowned relationship was already blossoming into an inseparable bond.

* * *

Midnight. About four hours since Miyoko and Miki drifted off to sleep.

The two were laying in bed together, completely naked with the blanket covering the both of them. Their clothes laid on the floor. Socks, skirts, and even lingerie were lying on the mat and floor near Sahara's bed.

Miki slowly woke up as Miyoko had wrapped her arms around her in 'the romantic' sleeping position although the noirette was after all taller than her.

She then realized that they may have did something before they both lost consciousness earlier that night.

"_Did we just...do..._", thought Miki, shaking her head to forget the unfortunate thought.

The noirette slowly woke up as well and looked at her new girlfriend, asking, "Miki."

"Miyoko, what was the last thing you remember?", asked the blonde.

Sahara answers, "All I know is that we watched Netflix, then I carried you upstairs to my room, I kissed you, and I believe the two of us just had sex."

Kawai blushed up a storm. So did Sahara, as the two then forgot about and changed the subject a few seconds later.

"You know, Miyoko...I am so grateful that I found a new soulmate. Thank you.", Kawai told, "But there's no school tomorrow. What if you have classes tomorrow?"

Miyoko informed, "There are no classes for the next four days, same as your school."

"What do you think we should do during the long weekend...? Maybe a movie...maybe another trip to the amusement park, or-"

"I've always wanted to go to Seoul."

"Seoul? Actually, I've never even been there before. But I've heard it's a very nice place. Clean, exotic, and lovely."

"We could do a three-day vacation and then come back here the day before school starts again. Takes only over two hours from here to there by plane."

"If we go there, Miyoko, I'd love the both of us to go have a tour around the city. To see what it's like there."

"Speaking of it, there's an ancient palace, from what I've heard. Sounds dazzling. Tourists there can even get to wear traditional Korean dresses for the occasion!"

"There's also even the tower, the restaurants and the temples, to add a few."

"We can also try the exquisite food there too."

"And watch a movie at the theatre."

"And go to the mega malls."

"And stay at a luxurious hotel..."

"And sleep together..."

"And bask in our love in a bath..."

Both Miyoko and Miki both giggled and laughed happily together. When their laughter subsided, Miyoko's stunning yellow eyes and Miki's beautiful green eyes meet again, and they advance to making out with more kissing and romantic privacy throughout the night, before once again falling asleep at some point afterwards.

Unknowingly to them, their first night together changed everything between the two. But it was not over _yet_.

* * *

Friday.

On the first day of their long weekend, the two finally decided to spend a three-day vacation to Seoul. They already contacted their parents and were both allowed to go for the weekend as long as they come back on Monday by their parents' permission. First and foremost, they packed their stuff (including clothes, accessories and travel items) for the trip from Ogaki to Seoul with two luggages each, they already had their immunizations checked up-to-date, and they had their passports brought for the trip.

In the morning, after they left their homes and meet again at 8:30 AM, they meet up with Shouya and Shouko five minutes after.

"Hey, girls.", Shouya chuckled at the time, "We have no school for the whole weekend from today until Tuesday, so me and Nishimiya are going to hang out together. Listen, we're both very sorry about what happened to you and Satoshi a few days earlier, Miki. I do hope you got through it."

Miki smiled, "Oh, not to worry. Not a problem at all. Sahara helped me with the situation and now I feel alright."

"Wha...did you...do las...nigh...?", said Nishimiya to Miyoko and Miki, her talking impaired since is clinically deaf while she did sign language.

Sahara communicated with Shouko through talking and sign language, signaling, "You see...me and Miki both hung out together...at my place last night. But something...surprising happened...between...the two of us."

"And what's that?", guessed Shouya, questioned.

Miyoko sighed happily and gave a few sign language motions with her hand without saying a word. She pointed to herself, crossed both arms together to her chest, and then pointed to Miki.

Nishimiya answered, "You...lov...her...?", smiling faintly.

"I...love...her...", Sahara nicely said, looking over to her now-renowned girlfriend for a second.

Kawai then smiled for Miyoko, allowing her to continue.

"And...she...loves...me.", continued Sahara, signaling the other way around after doing the same motion to get the message across to Shouya and Shouko, "We are now...in an affair. An affair...of the heart.", finishing her last sentence by placing her hand on Miki's chest, with Nishimiya understanding what the tomboy meant.

Shouya exclaimed, "I can't believe it. Does that mean...the two of you are now-"

"Lovers? Yeah, it's technically complicated. It was also our first night together.", Kawai sweetly answers.

The boy hesitated and took a moment to say, "Oh...well, then... Where are you heading off to this weekend?"

Miyoko once again both talked to him and used sign language for Shouko, "We...are heading off to...Seoul."

"Seoul...", Ishida pondered, "Honestly and truthfully, I never been to Seoul before, nor did my girlfriend Shouko."

Nishimiya asked kindly while communicating with sign language, "When...wil you...be goin...?"

"The plane...will take off...at 11AM. Korean...Air.", Sahara spoke and sign languaged to her friend.

Kawai said, "I'm glad you two are together this weekend. We must be at the airport by 10:45 AM just in case that we won't miss our flight."

"We will...be back...on Monday. The day before class...starts again. We will...see you again...at the end of this long weekend.", the tall noirette told through speech and sign language to Shouya and Shouko respectively.

Shouya smiled, "Okay, then. Me and Shouko are off to see a movie at the mall together, maybe hang out with Ueno, Tomohiro, Yuzuru and Satoshi. See you around."

"Tell Satoshi...I said hello. And don't forget to tell him that we're headed off to Seoul for the long weekend.", said Miki, feeling a bit conflicted inside once hearing Satoshi's name but decides to keep calm and move on at last.

"We...wil.", spoke Shouka whilst nodding.

The two couples then go their separate ways after their conversation as Miyoko and Miki headed off.

* * *

They first got a taxi (which Miyoko helped pay for the fee) at 8:45, taking a 75-minute drive to the Chubu Centrair airport (about one hour and 15 minutes to get there).

The two of them retained their patience for the whole ride despite high hopes of not being late for their flight...

...all while they hold hands, napping peacefully, and with Miki's head laying on Miyoko's shoulder while the latter's head laid on hers.

Once the two arrived at the Chubu Centrair international airport by taxi 75 minutes later at 10AM, the two of them entered the airport with their luggage through the Departures area, got their boarding passes and luggage tags, put two of their luggage safely at the baggage drop area, went through the inspection area where they momentarily put their belongings in the baggage screening x-ray examination area as they both go through the full body scanner, and then proceeded to the terminal where the gates were at with Gate 3 being where the plane departing to Seoul was.

Both Miyoko and Miki eventually redeemed their airline tickets after waiting for a bit and getting a few snacks for the flight. About when it was 10:45 AM, the reservation clerk gave announcements for the passengers to board the Korean Air plane, and both girls gladly proceeded through the jet bridge and entered the plane with the other passengers, where they all put their luggage in the compartment area above and settle in for the upcoming flight.

Although Sahara and Kawai could not afford to be in first class due to their allowances and a benefit to save money, the economy area and the seats that was selected to them in Korean Air, was actually more luxurious than they thought. The economy section had an AVOD entertainment system (to play games and watch movies on) for each seat, as well as given amenities such as a pillow, a blanket, small headphones for each person, a small bottle of water and a sleep mask.

"I...don't feel like sleeping. But I do feel kinda hungry.", Miki smiled and said to Miyoko at the time, after they both settled in their seats in the middle.

The tomboy rustled her hair, "Not to worry, my love. Lunch is going to be given to us soon. Not the best, but still nutritious."

When the plane left the docking area at 11AM once everyone is settled and approaches the runway where it accelerates, Miki felt nervousness overcome her as she clutched to her armrest.

Miyoko once again comforts her girlfriend by holding her hand on the armrest tightly, promising to never let go.

Now that she is with her, Miki never felt more solace and gaiety just as when she was with Satoshi before.

The plane finally then takes off from the runway and sets course for Seoul. During the flight at lunchtime, Sahara ordered stir-fried spicy octopus with rice while Kawai ordered bibim noodles. And even whilst they were eating their meals, the blonde couldn't help but laugh and giggle happily at the brunette's funny reaction to her lunch's spiciness level.

Eventually they both watched a romantic-comedy movie on the AVOD entertainment system for the rest of the trip until they land and park one hour and a half later at 1:30 PM.

Gathering their two luggages from the compartment area, leaving the plane and going through the jet bridge a few minutes later into the Incheon airport, both Miyoko and Miki happily ran down the long hallway leading to the immigrations area by going across the several flat escalators ahead, laughing together in a fun manner. Two minutes after, the two of them went to the arrivals area (where they are gladly not informed to be in the quarantine area), then to the immigrations section where they are interviewed, fingerprinted, photographed, had their passports stamped in confirmation for visiting Seoul and filled their arrival cards for the visit as well. Soon, Sahara and Kawai retrieved their two other luggage from the baggage claim, converted most of their vacation money from Japanese yen to South Korean won, and went through the customs area where the entrances of the airport were at.

"Seoul is so nice. It's clean, it's busy, but it must be paradise.", Miyoko said to her girlfriend Miki, looking around.

Miki says, "Can't wait to see the city. Why don't we call another taxi to come pick us up and drop us off at the hotel? Which one did you pick for the stay?"

"Oh, it's a great one. Not too expensive, not too cheap, but it's great! They call it DH Naissance, in the Dongdaemun area. I already booked our room, and it also comes with a welcome pizza for every person who goes there. It also comes with free breakfast and internet. Tourists have been saying it's the best hotel in Seoul! It may take a while to get from here at the airport to the hotel, but it would definitely be worth the trip.", said Sahara.

Kawai excited, "Is that so? Then I can't wait to see what it looks like there! Now let's go get the taxi so we can get there. Luggage?"

"All good. Not a belonging missing or out of place.", double-checked the tomboy, as her blonde girlfriend then called for a taxi to pick them up from the airport.

At 1:55 PM, the taxi came and picked them up, after they put their luggages in the trunk. As the taxi drove on it's way to the hotel, the girls looked out the windows to see the glorious statues when leaving the airport, then the beautiful view of the sea and the Incheon Bridge, then they both looked to see the beautiful buildings and landscapes as the taxi drives through the long highway route down, then the long Woomyunsan tunnels with the lush orange glow emitting from the hundreds of lights brightening the darkness, and lastly a nice view of the city of Dongdaemun.

* * *

After the long drive taking over an hour and 35 minutes until 3:30 PM, both Miyoko and Miki finally made it to DH Naissance.

When they were dropped off there with all their stuff and paying for the taxi fee, the two lovebirds went to the hotel lobby to check in. They also saw a lot of tourist pictures placed on the walls along with souvenirs, tourism brochures, several Gold Circle Award Winner certificates by Agoda and an almost perfect rating by the Hotelsdotcom website on the way in.

"Hello.", sweetly said Sahara and Kawai to the hotel manager/receptionist at the front desk (my OC cameo).

The hotel manager said nicely and waved, "Hi, girls. Are you two checking in for a room today?"

"Why, yes. We would like to have a three-day stay for the weekend here, please.", says Miyoko, "From Friday night to Monday morning."

He then asked, "Neat. What website did you book your stay on?"

"Agoda.", confirmed the tomboy, giving the employee the paper, "And at a very low price less than Expedia and Bookingdotcom!"

The receptionist says, "Yeah. And it's the best one in town. That'll be 45,000 won, please.", as Miyoko gives the fee for the stay, "So what are you planning to do during your visit in Seoul? Go around for a tour, to the market, to the landmarks..."

"We're planning to do them, as well as watch movies together, spend romantic time together, and so on."

The blonde confessed, "We already kinda started a relationship with each other."

"That's good to hear, good to hear.", smiled the hotel manager, "Never had too much LGBT couples come here to this hotel before, but I'm glad.", before he gives three hotel key cards for their room, "The room you've chosen is a special VIP hotel room, on sale for a limited time. Here's your room key cards. An extra, just in case if you lose one. Happens sometimes to some of our visitors here, but we have a lot of them."

Miki thanked, "Thank you very much-"

"And just in case, here are some plug adapters...", he lastly interrupted as he gives three plug adapters to the two girls, "...if you want to charge your electric devices or use them. Some people tend to forget that the plugs here are very different than in domestic and other regional areas."

"Why...thank you. Hope you have a very wonderful day.", chuckled Miyoko, waving goodbye to the receptionist as he waved back when the two girls went to the elevator to go to their room.

The two reached to their room on the 8th floor, opening it with the key card and looking inside to see what the room is like.

The room had a single white comfy queen-sized bed with the walls colored white and with perfect lighting (both dimmed and brightened). Two computers were placed on the side of the room, while there was an HD TV placed on the wall facing the bed. A microwave, safe and refrigerator (with free water coming in every day by the hotel staff) were all placed on the drawer beneath the TV while the door to the bathroom was near the computer area. While there was no window in sight, there was still an air conditioner on the ceiling near the HD TV.

"Wouldn't you know it...", Kawai said as she and Sahara exchanged looks, "...he wasn't kidding when he said it was the best one in Seoul."

The two of them look inside the bathroom to see a big tub on the left side of the bathroom, as well as a sink, a shower (with or without a showerhead) and a washlet-enabled toilet.

"This has everything!", interested Miyoko, "What do you want to do first?"

Miki ponders, "Well, we do know we aren't going to stay here for the entire trip...you wanna go on a tour around Seoul?"

"Good idea.", Miyoko said as they started unpacking their stuff until 4PM, before going back down to the lobby via elevator.

The blonde then greeted the hotel manager again, "Hi! We would like to book a tour around Seoul."

"Thought you never ask!", he said in an enthusiastic way, leaving his desk and saying, "We'll get to it right away! I'll go get the van."

The brunette called out, "Thanks!", gratefully.

The manager/receptionist and the couple both set off in the former's vehicle as they went on a four-hour tour around Seoul. The hotspots they went to during the tour in Seoul were the Dongdaemun Shopping District, then the Bugak Skyway, the Bukchon Hanok Village, palaces including Changgyeonggung and Deoksugung, the Seoul Tower, and lastly a few of the exquisitely elegant Korean restaurants; all while the receptionist gladly took pictures of Miyoko and Miki for every tourism spot stop they go to.

Once the three of them finished the Seoul tour after 7PM, the manager drove the two girls back to the hotel and brought them to the elevator to the 5th floor to treat them to the free welcome pizza available to them from their booking.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful tour. We all had fun together and we hope to share our memories here.", Miyoko and Miki gladly said to the manager.

The manager proudly told them, "You're very much welcome. Going around Seoul is kinda one of my favorite hobbies when working here. Adventurous and breathtaking."

"Just as much as our love.", Miki Kawai giggles sweetly, looking at her girlfriend.

Miyoko Sahara looked back, saying, "I'm so glad I am spending these precious memories with you. Let's hope to make lots more for the next few days here."

"We will.", the blonde said, wrapping her arms around the tomboy's neck and leaning up to kiss her on the lips while her girlfriend wraps her arms around the other's waistline, embracing the kiss more and more deeper.

The manager chuckled, "So glad you came here. Believe it or not, this is the most romantic tourist couple we've ever had here in DH Naissance. I'd give it about a 10/10 on a romantic scale. Your welcome pizza's coming if you want it. Only one slice each, but if you like some more, pizza's on us."

"We're good with that. But thanks again for everything!", Miyoko and Miki both said after they finish kissing for the moment.

He nodded, "Don't mention it."

Their welcome pizza came with one big slice (sliced into two) each for the two girls, one cheese and one pepperoni, with a unique sauce dressed on top of it in the shape of Korean letters. Nevertheless, it was still a good-enough meal for Sahara and Kawai after their long Seoul tour.

When they finish dinner at 7:30 PM, the two returned back to their room at the 8th floor, with Miyoko carrying Miki bridal-style when entering the room.

Their first night on a vacation together had begun.

"It's been a long day.", said the tomboy, "We had our flight...the tour...the dinner..."

The blonde asked, "Miyoko...what shall we do to spend the everlasting night? Watch something new on TV? Sleep in each other's arms?"

"That...that...we may do. But first, I have something special planned for us tonight.", passionately said the brunette as the two entered the bathroom, putting down her girlfriend after carrying her, and turned on the bathtub water to tepid levels, "Come."

Miki bashfully questioned, "What are you doing? Are you..."

"Yes... Let us bask in our love. Come.", Miyoko says, holding out her hand to her girlfriend compassionately.

Hesitant at first, Kawai then takes Sahara's hand as the latter led her to the bathtub once it was filled with warm water. The tomboy then activates the water jets on the bathtub to make the bubbling effects, stimulating the romantic moment even more.

As the two girls bathed together, Miyoko and Miki eventually suddenly proceeding in kissing, seemingly and somehow making love together. They held hands together, their moans were faintly heard, and both were longing for each other to their hearts' content.

The girls' bath ended several minutes later, safely getting out of the tub without slipping on the floor, drying themselves off with the bathroom towels before the two continue making out all of a sudden.

This time, Miki wrapped her legs around Miyoko's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck again, deepening the kiss. The tomboy led her girlfriend to the queen-sized bed intensifyingly to continue their private time, all while naked. As Sahara and Kawai do not hesitate to spend their romantic opportunity making love together, they both wish this night would last forever again like the night before...

* * *

Saturday.

The next morning at 6AM, Miyoko and Miki both woke up in each other's arms in passion and happiness, greeting each other good morning with another kiss on the lips.

In the start of their second day of their vacation, the two of them eventually got ready for the day and went back to the 5th floor to have breakfast together at 7:30 AM. There, they each had a meal with scrambled eggs, chocolate cereal, sausages and orange juice for their breakfast.

After breakfast, they went up and watched a bit of television in the hotel room (including movies, news and programming) from 8AM to 8:30 AM, and then left the room to go out once again. Today, the two of them first decided to take the subway to go to the Gyeongbokgung Palace, which took them until 9AM to get there at the time the palace opened.

Miki was mostly breathless when she and Miyoko walked across the palace, seeing its amazing architecture and ancient temples while tons of people were looking around and taking pictures of the exotic site. Walking across the palace and the street to the hanbok rental shop, the two paid the fee for the two hanboks that apply as free admissions to the palace, allowing them to freely enter the palace with no extra fee. They took photos of each other and together when going around many parts of the ancient temple as well as the extraordinary interiors and exteriors of the many palace buildings in the site, walking around to see the most wonderful views of Gyeongbokgung, and they finish at 10:30 AM when they left the palace to return the hanboks once they finished.

When it was lunchtime at almost 11AM, Sahara and Kawai both used the subway again to go to Dongdaemun. The two girls ate at the Dongdaemun Market for lunch and spent more time together, trying and eating some South Korean delicacies and food to choose from (they also brought bottles of water just in case). After lunch, Miyoko and Miki then left the market and walked over to the Dongdaemun Shopping District at 12:30 PM, which has been known to be the largest mall in Seoul and one of the biggest in Asia, going around for a bit of shopping together with souvenirs, accessories and new clothes that would suit each other.

They even discovered a theatre at the mall so both decided to watch a movie there together. After the couple get their movie tickets, concessions and took their seats in the auditorium, the movie they selected was a romantic comedy-drama named Be With You, which took from 1:45 to 4PM.

The minute it was finished, Miyoko and Miki left the Dongdaemun mall to go back to the DH Naissance area through subway from 4:10 to 4:40 PM, where they both decided to go to a nearby karaoke bar for the rest of the afternoon before dinner, which it was Miyoko's idea to go there since she went to a karaoke bar with their dear friend Shouya once before.

There, the two beautiful girls had absolute fun together when they both took turns singing random famous and romantic songs. For some examples, while Miki sang the song Very Special Love by Maureen McGovern, Miyoko elegantly afterward sang the song Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Furthermore until it was 5:45 PM, the two sang a love duet together for their last few minutes of their karaoke bar session, which was I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson. And when they finished singing, Sahara and Kawai held each other close and kissed once again shortly, as passionate as ever.

The couple had dinner at Eungdammal at 6PM once they left the karaoke bar, which was only several yards away from the hotel, where they ordered delicious grilled barbecue cuisine, as well as nutritious multigrain rice and glasses of water.

"Miki, this is really good!", said Miyoko, after eating some of the barbecue food.

Her girlfriend wondered, "Why is the rice purple? Is it dyed or something?", while she ate her meal.

"Not quite. It's actually multigrain rice, from what I've heard. But still it's delicious, inexpensive and may taste just like regular rice.", smiled the tomboy, as her girlfriend decided to try the multigrain rice, and loved it as a result.

The blonde girl said, "It's good!"

"What did I tell ya?", the tomboy couldn't agree more with her girlfriend, as the two continue eating their dinner.

After they paid for their meals, they both went back to the hotel to spend another everlasting night in their hotel room at 7PM.

Once the couple enter the room at the time, the two proceed to make out. Undressing themselves and settling in for the night, the two moaned and continue their private time as they literally and sexually get laid together on bed. Miki, in the midst of all this romantic love-making, acted submissive like when she had her previous affair with Satoshi, but nevertheless had enjoyed it with either.

Like the other night, Miyoko took the dominant role of times like this.

After their nightly romantic leisurement reaches its sexual climax, Miyoko and Miki lay in bed together, holding each other in a loving embrace and never letting go of one another for the rest of the night...

* * *

Sunday.

It was the last day they're spending their long weekend vacation to go around Seoul.

Once again from 6AM to 8AM, Sahara and Kawai wake up, get ready for the day, go back to the 5th floor to have breakfast (the same as yesterday but with a few other different foods), and left the hotel for a bit. Miyoko wore her brown outfit with a thin white-blue coat, which she wore back when she and her friends were at the Nagashima Spa Land from back home; while Miki wore her white-green outfit she wore at the same theme park back home.

That day, the couple decided to walk over to the nearby arcade to play several games from 8:15 AM to 8:45 AM, resulting in Miyoko winning a big stuffed animal for Miki, in which they had to drop it off back at their hotel room for around more than five minutes.

Leaving the hotel once again that day, the two decide to go to Lotte World for their last day in Seoul, taking the subway to get there once again, from 9AM to 9:45 AM.

At that time when they reach Lotte World, the two of them had paid for their theme park tickets costing about 118,000 won for both.

And once they entered the indoor area of the Lotte World theme park, the couple were amazed by the Disneyland-esque view.

"Wow...it's like a dream. A dream come true!", swoons Miki.

Miyoko kindly said and chuckled, "Yeah. As soon as we get on the rides, this dream is about to become a whole lot better."

"Where do you wanna get on first?", ecstatically said Kawai and Sahara at the same time, before realizing they jinxed to each other of the same question, and blush once again.

The brunette said as she looked at the Lotte World brochure and map they've got in the theme park, "Well, it says here this isn't just a theme park. There is a skating rink...a movie theater...a sports center...a luxury hotel, a monorail, a folk museum, and a shopping mall."

"A shopping mall? This is very different than the amusement park we have back home.", ponders the blonde girl.

"But for the most part, there are so many attractions to choose from. These include The Adventures of Sinbad, The Conquistador, Flume Ride, Atlantis Adventure, Camelot Carousel, Giant Loop, Drunken Basket, 3D Desperados, French Revolution, Bumper Car, Jungle Adventure, Pharaoh's Fury, Aeronauts Balloon Ride and the Dynamic Theatre in the Adventure section."

"And for the Magic Island area?"

"There's also Atlantis Adventure, the Gyro Drop, the Gyro Swing, Comet Express, Ghost House, Bungee Drop, Swing Tree, and the Gyro Spin."

"Whoa. So where to?", requested Miki.

Miyoko decided, "I guess we should go on... Maybe the French Revolution sounds good. I mean, we did go on the White Cyclone coaster, didn't we?"

"Yes. And it was tons of fun! Maybe this will be as good as White Cyclone!", anticipated the beautiful girl, pointing to the coaster and smiling in agreement.

The tomboy smirked, "Indeed it will be. Let's go on that as our first ride here. Then we could try out some of the other ones.", taking Miki's hand and dragging her along to the coaster.

During their time in Lotte World, the girls first tried out the French Revolution coaster at 10:00 AM, which went out as extreme as the White Cyclone coaster, one part being where they went through a short narrow tunnel during the ride. Afterwards, the two of them then went on other rides for a matter of two hours from 10AM to 12PM, like The Adventures of Sinbad, Pharaoh's Fury, The Conquistador, Flume Ride, Camelot Carousel, Giant Loop, Drunken Basket, Atlantis Adventure, Jungle Adventure and the Dynamic Theatre.

As soon as it was lunchtime at 12:15 PM, the two of them had went down to Lotte World Mall, which was just one floor below the amusement park floor indoors in the first two floors (also including the skating rink), to have a bit more of shopping for their last day at Seoul, as well as having lunch together at Food Capital with dessert from Smoothie King.

An hour after at 1PM, the two of them spent the next few hours going to their last assortment of amusement park rides in Lotte World, as well as winning and getting souvenirs from kiosk games and gift shops.

Miyoko had gotten two special gifts for Miki from one of the convenient gift shops, which were a special BTS bracelet and a cute blue hairpin, while Miki also gave her girlfriend a yellow headband, and a chibi plush.

After they had spent their time in Lotte World at 4PM, they finally left the amusement park as they returned to the subway to go back to the hotel, from 4:15 AM to 5PM.

Returning to the hotel and then leaving to go out to dinner once more, the two of them had decided to eat at the Pizza Hut near the hotel, having a delicious medium pepperoni pizza for the both of them, taking place from 5:45 PM to 6:50 PM.

But before they go back, they even stop by KFC to go grab one last snack for the day, although they both ate from Lotte World today, which consisted of four lengthy cheesesticks.

Both Miyoko and Miki were walking on the way back to the hotel, sharing a beautiful moment together as they see the night sky.

"You know, Miyoko... It's been wonderful going with you to Seoul this weekend. I can't wait to tell our friends of how our experience was.", Miki said to her girlfriend.

Miyoko notified, "And don't forget, regardless of all the love and romance we did from here and there, we had tons of fun. We went around, we took a tour, we went to watch a movie, we got to Lotte World, then we took photos of the place, ate, sung, made love..."

"Those I will not forget.", the blonde girl agreed, reflecting momentarily, "You remind me of Satoshi. He comes to appreciate everything like you do."

The brunette tomboy said, "Well, I still feel sorry about you and Satoshi. He especially was a good friend-"

"That doesn't quite matter now. I still like Satoshi, don't get me wrong. It's just that...you've been a great girlfriend these past few days.", told Kawai, elucidating before taking a bite from her KFC cheesestick.

Sahara smiled and cheered up, "Thank you so much. But I'm glad you cheered up, Miki. We've started a new relationship together at least. Our friends will still be with us always, including Satoshi, whether he has got a new girlfriend or not."

"And I thank you, Miyoko. For being there for me... I wouldn't have this time without you.", thanked Miki.

Miyoko says after she took a bite from her cheesestick from KFC, "Well...I'm glad to have our last night here with you before we leave tomorrow morning. But here's my last moment here in Seoul with you to treasure..."

The tomboy then uses her index finger and thumb to move the beautiful blonde's head to face her, before the two's lips meet once again.

The two passionately kissed while they were walking back to the hotel, tasting the cheesy flavor when the two of them were eating their cheesesticks on the way back.

Finally, Miyoko then rests her arms around Miki's waist while the latter rests hers around her girlfriend's neck, continuing to kiss for a while without any disturbance or pause...

* * *

Monday morning.

It was the day that Miyoko and Miki were supposed to get ready to go back home, and the last day before school starts on Tuesday again after the break.

After the two girls had woken up at 6:30 AM, they had quickly got everything packed up, making sure they haven't lost anything, including their souvenirs and gifts they had gotten in Seoul.

Going back down to the first floor with their luggages, Miki had already called the taxi that dropped them off at the hotel, as they meet with the hotel manager once more before leaving and saying goodbye, giving back the hotel keycards and plug adapters to him.

From about 7AM to 8:30 AM, the girls had arrived back at the Incheon International Airport, where they again enter the airport with their luggage through the Departures area, get their boarding passes and luggage tags for the way back to Ogaki, put two of their luggage safely at the baggage drop area once more, went through the inspection area, and then proceeded to the terminal to where their gate of their airplane home was going to be at; lastly the girls had redeemed their airline tickets, all of this taking place from 8:30 AM to 10AM.

After they had waited fifteen minutes for the reservation cleck to announce to the passengers to board, they entered the jet bridge into the Korean Air plane that would be en route back to Ogaki.

As the airplane finally took off from the runway eventually once everyone is boarded, the passengers inside relax and entertain themselves with the AVOD entertainment systems, while others either play or sleep during the flight.

Miyoko and Miki, however, were napping together as they lean onto each other romantically and holding hands.

Waking up and looking into each other's eyes, they smiled and silently giggle as they once more leaned onto each other's heads passionately.

"I love you, Miyoko."

"I love you too, Miki."

Love is so profound.


End file.
